Body armor has been around for centuries, but the present disclosure deals particularly with steel body armor. Steel body armor has been notoriously difficult to mold or bend, because it will typically ripple or fold before it will bend in ordinary circumstances as the body armor is typically a thinner sheet of steel. Another disadvantage of single sheet body armor is that the sheet is usually only produced in flat or single-curve configuration. This configuration, combined with its extra weight, tends to make it uncomfortable to wear, especially over an extended period of time, since it does not properly conform to the body and therefore concentrates undue pressure on limited areas of the body.
The present disclosure provides body armor methods with multiple bends and processes for making such body armor.